The walking Tohma
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Ryuichi spends the night at Tohma's.  Written while watching 'the walking dead'.


"Tohma!" Ryuichi giggled as Tohma let him into his apartment. He hugged Tohma after he shut the door.

"Hello, Ryuichi," Tohma said softly, gently winding his arms around his boyfriend. "Did you bring the movies?" He asked as Ryuichi pulled away.

"They're TV shows from America!" Ryuichi laughed at the confusion on Tohma's face.

"Why?" Tohma asked, following him into the living room.

"I love western shows...so does Kuma!" Ryuichi said as he kneeled infront of Tohma's DVD player.

"Okay, what else did you bring?" Tohma asked as he kneeled beside Ryuichi, looking inside the bookbag Ryuichi had brought with him.

"Lube..."Ryuichi glanced at Tohma from the corner of his eye.

Tohma's lips twitched lightly, a small smirk on his face.

"I got some ear-plugs for Kuma." Ryuichi stated as he pressed the DVD slot in, the blue screen showing on the TV.

"Okay, what show is this?" Tohma asked as he sat on the couch.

"'The Walking Dead'. It's an zombie show!" Ryuichi said as he sat down with Tohma, clutching Kuma to his chest.

"Is it scary?" Tohma asked in faux fear.

"Yeah..."

"Are _you _going to be scared?" Tohma asked quietly, smiling at the blush apreading on Ryuichi's face.

"Yes..." Ryuichi said, looking away.

Tohma sighed as the movie started. "Come here,"

Ryuchi gladly scooted over to Tohma, nestling between his legs. He leaned his back against Tohma's chest.

Tohma kissed Ryuichi's hair as he wrapped his arms around his chest from behind. "I'll take care of you..."

XxXxXxXxAFTER 4 EPISODESxXxXxXxX

Ryuichi hugged Tohma as the credits came on, shaking with fear." I don't wanna watch anymore..." He said shakily.

"Okay, we wont." Tohma kissed Ryuichi's forehead, traveling down his face to his lips. He lingered a moment before pulling away. "Do you want to ut that lube to work?" He asked, rubbing Ryuichi's back.

"Mm-Hmm!" Ryu perked up immediatly."It's cherry flavored." He said giddily.

Tohma kissed Ryu's lips. "Cherries are my favorite."

"Mmm...I know..."Ryu said into the kiss. He turned around, wrapping his legs around Tohma's hips.

Tohm sucked on Ryu's tongue. His hand went lower, slipping into Ryu's pants.

"W-Wait!" Ryu jumped off Tohma, grabbing Kuma and running to Tohma's bedroom.

A couple minutes later, he came back. He crawled back onto Tohma's lap. "Okay, I put Kuma in bed." He said.

"Great," Tohma said, kissing Ryu again. He slipped his hands under his shirt, pulling it off. Tohma took in Ryu's tone, pale chest. His hands ran up and down Ryu's sides, onto his chest and resting on his shoulders.

Ryu giggled. Tohma pulled away, but instead kissed Ryu's chest. He put his lips around a nipple, tweaking the other one with his fingers.

Ryu moaned loudly. He put his hands in Tohma's hair, grinding his pelvis into him slightly.

Tohma's tongue and lips did their thing on Ryu's nipple, his teeth nipping it slightly. He flicked it with his tongue once it had hardend.

Ryu moaned again, trying to pull Tohma's shirt off.

Tohma gently complied. He wrapped his arms around Ryu, pushing their chest together. He put his mouth against Ryu's again. His tongue entered Ryu's mouth. He licked and sucked on Ryu's own tongue.

Ryu moaned, sucking on Tohma's lower lip.

Tohma moaned, his dick getting hard from the activity.

And Ryu felt it, rubbing on his own crotch as his jumped around, painfuly restricted in Tohma's pants.

Ryu giggled, breaking the kiss. "Wanna get yout pants off?" He asked, his usual innocent demeaner out the window.

"God, yes!" Tohma groaned, desperately trying to shrug off his pants.

"Shh, relax."Ryu said, getting on his knees on the floor. "I'll take care of you." He said, grasping the waistband on Tohma's pants. He gently-slowly-pulled it off, also pulling the boxers down with it.

"Nng," Tohma bit his lip, his hips twitching anxiously. His was completely bare, now.

Ryu put his lips on the head, making Tohma jump. He sucked softly. He put his hand on Tohma's hips.

"Aah!" Tohma yelped in surprise as Ryu nipped slightly.

Ryu's teeth grazed the sensitive flesh softly. He moved it into his mouth, swirling the tip with his tongue.

"Keep-Keep going..."Tohma whimpered.

Ryu loved when he got to do this. Not only could he make Tohma happy, but he could feel in control. When he was in control, he could make Tohma feel _good_. He could make him _hurt_. He could make him _beg_.

He released it, Tohma's dick falling limply and unfinished from Ryu's mouth.

Tohma whimpered. "Ryu...why'd you stop?" Tohma asked. He knew why Ryu liked this so much. He went along with it. As long as he made Ryu feel good. He got pushed around too much, he needed to be _in control _every now and then.

"How much do you want it?" Ryu asked, licking the tip teasingly.

"So much..."Tohma whimpered.

"Say it..."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Suck me..."

"Okay." Ryu smiled, taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Tohma screamed, pleasure wracking his lithe body as Ryu sucked on him.

Ryu sucked,licked and nipped until he got Tohma to come.

"Ah..."Tohma sighed shakily. "That was great..." He whispered.

"Mm Hmm," Ryu stood up, pulling his pants off. He pulled the lube out of his bookbag. He got on top of Tohma, one knee on either side of Tohma. He handed him the lube. He wrapped his arms around Tohma's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Tohma took the hint, coating his fingers in the cherry flavored loom. He put the bottle down. He grasped Ryu's butt cheek with his dry hand.

"Ready?" He asked, his wet finger probing Ryu's entrence.

"Yep..." Ryu whispered.

Tohma's finger slid into him.

He hissed in pain, hands balling into fists.

"Shh," Tohma said, moving it around.

After a couple minutes of this, Ryu started moaning. He pushed against Tohma's finger, asking him to add another.

Tohma complied, adding another finger. He scissored them, stretching him generously.

Ryu screamed, both in pain and pleasure.

Two fingers later, Tohma had fully stretched Ryu. He pulled his fingers out, Ryu groaning at the loss. He coated his cock with the lube as Ryu moved above it.

"I'm ready, Tohma-Sama..." Ryu said, lowering hiself so the tip was teasing his entrance.

"Okay," Tohma said sweetly, kissing Ryu's neck.

Ryu put his hands on Tohma's shoulders, Tohma put his hands on Ryu's hips.

Ryu lowered himself slowly. Tohma's cock stretching him more than the fingering, causing him to scream loudly.

Tohma kissed and sucked Ryu's neck, trying to comfort him.

"Aah!" Ryu swung his head back."Nng-A-Aah!" He screamed.

"Shh," Tohma hugged Ryu."Are you okay, Rii-Chan?" He asked softly.

"Ng-Y-Yeah..."Ryu said, starting to bounce up and down on Tohma's lap. Tohma's penis went in and out of Ryu's entrence as he continued.

Tohma moaned. His penis was leaking pre-cum and it was lubricating his penis as it slid in and out of Ryu.

"So good...mmm, I love you, Tohma." Ryu panted.

"Ah, god...your so tight...I love you so much..."Tohma moaned. He grasped Ryu's member, pumping it in rythem with their thrusts.

Ryu screamed again.

After a couple of minutes, Ryu was first to release. Tohma was next. They collapsed beside eachother on the couch, hugging eachother as they fell asleep.

Ryu groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He realised Tohma was missing. He sat tiredly. He looked around worriedly."Tohma?" He asked.

He turned around to see Tohma outside the kitchen. His mouth was open and a low noise was coming from him.

"Zombie!" Ryu screamed, hiding under the couch cushion.

"What?"

"You're a zombie! They got you!" Ryu cried.

Tohma walked over to Ryu, kneeling next to him. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

Ryu looked up. "Oh! I thought you were a zombie..."He said embarresed.

"Why?" Tohma laughed.

"You were acting funny..."

"Ryu-Chan, I was yawning!"


End file.
